Consumed
by Genehack
Summary: When Twilight becomes the newest princess of Equestria, she has to play a role in the summer sun celebration. But what happens when a figure, who Celestia and Luna know and fear greatly, shows up and ruins the celebration by shooting Twilight with his magic? What will the fate of Twilight be? What about the mane 6? and what will happen to Equestria?
1. It All Begins

Hello every pony! This is my first Fiction so go easy on me!

This chapter is kinda of an introduction so the awesome stuff is coming… hold on tight!

Consumed

Chapter 1: It All Begins

Spike's POV:

"Ok, ok … no need to panic, it's just a celebration, just a celebration" turning toward me "It's nothing at ALL! I just need to break the sound barrier in front of everypony in the Summer Sun Celebration! Nothing to worry AT ALL" Ok… she's losing it. I sighed as I watched Twilight running around like a headless chicken.

We were in Canterlot, the great capital of the kingdom of Equestria. You're probably asking why we're here. The Summer Sun Celebration was after two day, you know, when Celestia raises the sun in front of Equestria, this time, as you already have guessed, it was in Canterlot, and she (unfortunately) wanted "the new princess of Equestria" to play a role in it.

Twilight was supposed to break the sound barrier, and much like RD, have a wave that resembles her cutie mark spread as the sun was rising. This was driving her nuts. She's been training with RD ever since the princess had asked her to, and she succeeded in breaking it yesterday, with the help of her new alicorn magic, but still she was panicking about it. Uhh, what am I gonna do with her now? Oh, and our friends were coming this afternoon, I hope they can make her relax, maybe Fluttershy can prepare one of herbal tea? Maybe…

"SPIKE!" I swear my ear was about to burst "Are you even listening to me?" she said glaring at me, like I killed somepony.

"Twilight, you broke the sound barrier yesterday, you still have two days and our friends are coming soon! When was the last time you took a bath? You smell like somepony threw you in a garbage can, got you out and then threw you in it again!" yeah, maybe a little harsh. But I have to stop this insanity!

She was taken aback from what I said, I immediately regretted saying that. I caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes, before she turned around and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She waited for a moment and sighed "As much I hate to admit it, you're right" wait what? Did she just agree with me? Wow this must be too much for her… "I'll go take a bath before the girls come" she said turning around a walking toward the bathroom.

Ok, I am NOT gonna let her go without an apology "Errr, Twilight? I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, but umm, you were going nuts there" I looked at her with an apologetic look.

She looked at me and smiled "Of course I forgive you Spike. I'm sorry too, I admit that I was losing it" she told me with a warm smile. I'm glad that turned out well. Once she was out of the room, I looked around. A mess, a big mess, like a tornado just passed through the room. Then again, Twilight can be worse than a tornado sometimes. I sighed as I started to clean the room.

About two hours later, me and Twi were going through the checklist of the other tasks that Celestia gave her. We were just finished going through it the 12th time and now, were going to go through it the 13th time!

"Twiliiiight!" I said with a whiny voice "We went through it 12 times! You didn't miss anything! You're actually ahead of schedule" I hate her when she's this way, before I could even continue the door opened revealing our friends. Thank Celestia they're here!

"Howdy Twilight, Spike!" Applejack, or AJ as I call her, greeted us. That pony is one of the best bailers of life. If I didn't know her to be the best pony at bucking apples or the element of honesty and that her cutie mark is an apple… I'd say her special talent is to bail people out of dire situations.

"Hello girls" Twilight said beaming; I immediately took the opportunity and threw the checklist somewhere. No pony noticed, mission: accomplished! "I've been waiting for you, how was the trip from Ponyville?" YES… she completely forgot about the checklist! "We were just about to go through the checklist that Spike threw out of the window and you guys came in" Dang it! Wait, it went out of the window? Before I could finish my thoughts there was a knock on the door.

I went up and opened it to see one of the unicorn royal guards, rubbing his head with his hoof and holding our checklist with his magic. I smiled sheepishly as the guard glared at me. "I believe this belongs to you" with an irritated tone.

I nodded sheepishly "Sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at your head" the guard then put it on my paw which I was holding out with his magic. The guard turned around and closed the door with his magic. I turned around to see everypony looking at me either with raised eyebrows or smug grins… I laughed nervously as I put the checklist carefully on the table.

"So Twilight, how have ya been with all the royal duties and all?" I love you AJ, I just love you. This is the second time she bails me out today!

"Well, I did get out of control a time or two" she said then looked at me "but Spike here always makes sure to get me out of it" She said while smiling warmly at me. Yeah, whatever happens between us, she still smiles at me!

"I hate to interrupt the touching moment" Rainbow Dash said "But you still remember our lesson tomorrow Twilight… right?" Rainbow smirked at Twilight and Twilight was laughing nervously

"Of course not Rainbow… hehehe… how could I forget" she said the last part from between her teeth… huh? What did Rainbow do this time?

Right then Princess Celestia came into the room, we all bowed to her. "No, need for that my friends… and Twilight you're a princess too now, you don't have to bow" she said smiling at her former student.

"Sorry" said Twilight, to which Celestia giggled.

"You don't need to apologize" she stated.

"Sorry!" hehe, you should see the blush on Twilight's face! She looks like a tomato right now! Rainbow couldn't hold it in and started rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, that's when everypony including Twilight started laughing.

"Alright, I see all of you are enjoying yourselves but it's time for bed, and the big day is after tomorrow! I hope you are ready Twilight" Twilight and the others nodded and all of them went to their respective rooms… of course, me and Twilight shared a room.

Once we got tucked in Twilight turned her face to me "Spike, do you think everything will be ok at the celebration? I'm afraid that I'll screw up or something… I'm so excited yet nervous" I smiled at her.

"heh, that's what our friend Pinkie Pie would describe as 'nervicited'! but seriously Twilight, you're gonna be fine, it's just a celebration after all… what will happen? An evil mastermind will try shoot you with a beam and kill you, or something?" I joked to which Twilight laughed

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for your support little brother" She said while smiling the widest of smiles… I love it when she calls me that… it makes me feel happy "Your very welcome sis *yawn*" Twilight giggles at my yawning.

"It looks like a baby dragon can use a little beauty sleep" she said teasingly. She was right anyway. This baby dragon can use a bit of beauty sleep!

"Goodnight Twi" I said yawning again.

"Goodnight Spike" I heard her flip and curse a little trying to tuck her wings but I was too busy getting some sleep, finally I felt my eyes close as I was taken to the wonderful world of dreams

[b][u]Next Day:

Twilight's POV:[/u][/b]

I opened my eyes and yawned… I surprisingly had a good night's sleep. Now I had to get ready for my doom with Rainbow Dash. I got out of the bed, Spike was sleeping, soundly; seriously I wonder how will Equestria sleep with his snoring once he's a fully grown dragon. I want to the bathroom and washed my face, my eyes were not bloodshot as they were yesterday, but the traces were still there. I sighed, Celestia hasn't raised the sun yet, and that means that Luna is still on her tower looking through her telescope. I think I'll give her a visit. I got my crown and thought if I should wear it or not. I decided to wear it so I put it on and jumped out of the window.

I took flight, it's getting easier than before, I broke the sound barrier a while back, what did you except?! Well, I broke it using magic of course! But a certain rainbow colored pony, wants me to break it without magic, thus making me jump off a cloud and dive head first to the ground to miss it with just a few hooves and flip 180 degrees towards the sky and flap my wings hard enough to go faster than "Mach 1". Who does she think I am? Her?!

But now I was approaching the tower where Luna should be. I saw her standing there, her translucent mane and tail rippling endlessly. She was not looking through the telescope thingy, she was not looking at all her eyes were closed. I landed right beside her, she still had her eyes closed I was about to go near her she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then she noticed me.

"Ah, greetings Princess Twilight, how art thee?" yup she still had the old English accent, but it doesn't matter to me, I mean I read enough books about old English to know what she's saying.

"I'm fine princess, thanks you for asking. How about you?" I asked wanting to start a conversation.

"We art good. A little dazed from what we didst a moment ago" ah, she's talking about the close eye thing.

"Yes princess, I was wondering what you were doing" I asked with a curious tone.

"Thou see, princess Twilight, as the Princess of the Night it is of my duty to enter little filly's and colt's nightmares and help them face their fears while in the dream realm" wow, that's kinda awesome.

"Wow princess, I never knew this. It's kinda cool actually, this way you can get more of the new generation to trust you and love you as the princess you are!" she smiled warmly at me. She then turned around and faced the other tall tower, I think this was Celestia's.

"If thou wouldst excuse me for a moment…" she said still turned around, I was confused till I saw Celestia come out to the balcony of her tower, the two sisters then nodded to each other, both of their horns started to glow brightly after that. I began to understand what was happening; Luna was lowering the moon while Celestia raised the sun. Wow… it's spectacular from up here, as the moon lowered and the sun rose, the moon got in front of the sun, eclipsing it, this was amazing. After the process was finished, both of the princesses horns stopped glowing and Luna looked at me, smirking slightly.

"What dost thou think?" she asked with a sly smile, I was too amazed to answer, I've seen this process from Ponyville a million times but this, on the tower, it was a whole different experience!

"Well… uh… it was… I don't know how to describe it…" I said shuttering, still in awe of what I just witnessed.

"Alright Princess Twilight, we need to sleep. We have been up all night". That's when I got the message that I had to leave. I said goodnight uhh… good morning and flew out of the balcony to my lesson with Rainbow.

[b][u]An hour later:

Twilight's POV:[/u][/b]

"Come on Twilight! You can do it!" I was with Rainbow, in the training session. I was diving from the sky with ultra high speeds without using magic. The wind was blowing hard on my face, it's a good thing Rainbow gave me her goggles. Rainbow was by my side also diving, we were nearing the ground at alarming speed, I had to fly towards the sky facing up directly when we were close to it.

When we were at the right distance from the ground I spread my wings and tried to fly up, I noticed Rainbow doing the same and surprisingly, I did it! I was flying directly upwards with Rainbow right by my side "FLAP YOUR WINGS VERY HARD!" she yelled which I did and I then saw Rainbow fly away from me, I didn't know why so I looked behind and I saw the wave I've created. YES! I DID it! I broke it without magic! As I observed further my mane was leaving a trail behind me… This is an awesome feeling! I know understand why Rainbow loves flying!

After flying around for a while, I landed, the adrenaline rush still having effects on my body. Rainbow came up to me "Hey Twilight! Nice job up there! You broke it without magic… Finally! My training is now officially complete" She smiled warmly at me "You see I told you I could train anypony, even if they're some egghead working in the library" I looked at her with a bored face.

"Come on Rainbow let's go. The girls are waiting for us" I said taking flight.

[u][b]At The Castle:

Twilight's POV:[/b][/u]

As me and Rainbow entered the room Pinkie Pie bounced with the 'boing boing' sound and all "oooooo, how was it? How was it? We all saw you! That was super-ly duper-ly awesome! And that sonic wave you left out behind you! Oh the way Rainbow wash about to crash because of that wave *Gasping one big gasp for air* then how you flew through the sky like WHOOSH" she said falling to the ground, well… that's Pinkie for you!

"What's she's tryin' ta say is that you were pretty good out there" Applejack said then looked at Rainbow and smirked "Maybe even better than Rainbow Dash" Rainbow immediately looked at Applejack with a glare to which Applejack chuckled. Those two had a special friend/enemy friendship; it's quite funny sometimes… sometimes

After talking a bit we went somewhere to eat lunch… I'll tell you the truth I was really nervous about tomorrow… I still can't shake the feeling that I'll screw up or something! After lunch we simply hung out a bit, then we went to bed early, big day tomorrow.

[u][b]Next Day, the Celebration:

Twilight's POV:[/b][/u]

'Ok, ok, don't freak out, don't freak out' this is what I kept saying in my head over and over again. It was time for the celebration to start. A few of royal guards were standing on a platform higher than the people, decorated with both the symbol of the sun and the moon, they soon started playing some kind of trumpet, announcing that the ceremony has begun. I, along with Celestia and Luna, were standing there too. Once the trumpet stopped, they both walked past me to the edge of the platform so everypony can see and hear them. They spread their wings and Celestia began her speech

"Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun, for this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon" She said to the crowd then looked at Luna "But the return of my sister, Princess Luna" The crowd cheered loudly at this.

Then Luna spread her wings and took flight, her horn started to glow as the moon started lowering. Celestia did the same but this time the sun started to rise. Once they were close enough, it was my turn! I too, took flight with my horn glowing, I couldn't break the sound barrier without magic, I didn't have enough speed. That means ALL that training was for nothing. Ya know what? I'm glad it was. So with the help of my magic I broke the sound barrier, releasing a wave that resembled my Cutie Mark. The crowd was "oooo"-ing at this with awe. And with that the two princesses landed and I landed besides them. The crowd started cheering loudly.

After a while I came down to my friends, they all hugged me and congratulated me. The crowd was now talking and continuing the celebration. "Alright, I admit, that was pretty awesome there Twilight!" Coming from Rainbow this meant a lot! "Thanks Rainbow!"

That's when it all happened… A few ponies from the crowd screamed loudly all of the attention was turned to the direction the scream came from. My eyes went wide when I saw what had happened. There was a hooded figure standing on top of a bleeding Royal guard, and two others were unconscious, lying on the ground with several cuts and bruises. I gasped loudly.

A whole squad of Royal Guards were dispatched and surrounded the figure from all directions. The figure smirked and his horn started to glow as he unleashed some kind of spell, which threw all of the guards of their hooves and away from the figure. The figure laughed and then looked at me and the Princesses. "Is that the best you could do Celestia?" he asked in a dark voice "I seriously was expecting better!" he laughed maniacally. I looked at Celestia and Luna; I was surprised to see them very pale. Who was this guy?

"No," -Luna whispered, fear evident in her voice -"Not him, anypony but him…" wait they knew this guy? How come I never heard of him?

Without even a warning the figure's horn glowed and a beam of intense red magic shot towards… ME! I didn't have time to react; time seemed to slow down, going on slow motion. I heard Celestia shout a NO behind me as Luna and the crowd gasped. They beam hit me, and let me tell you, it was painful.

I felt that I'm starting to lose consciousness as I saw my friends galloping toward me… the last thing I saw and heard was that hooded pony laughing maniacally and teleporting out of the scene. Then everything went black.

Spike's POV:

This. Was. HORRIBLE! After the figure hit Twilight, he disappeared. I, along with the girls and princesses run toward Twilight. I felt that she was losing consciousness because her eyes were opening and closing. After we arrived I wanted to shake her a bit so I took a step forward and extended my hand but before I could even touch her, something pushed all of us away from Twilight,illuminating her with a bright light and lifting up a cloud of dust/smoke. After the smoke cleared we looked at Twilight and gasped at what we saw…

"Equestria, now, faces one of its darkest hours…" said Celestia in a fearful yet calm voice.

TO BE CONTINUED!

MUHUHUAHUAHUA a cliffhanger! NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT! *laughs again*

Uhhmm … sorry about that, but anyway tell me what you think. Should I continue? A review would be appreciated!

The next chapter should be up in a week, it's harder to write happy chapters for me, but when it comes to darkness *smirks* I write fast!

So See YA!


	2. Dark Realizations

**Chapter 2: Dark Realizations**

**Twilight's POV**

Ponies running ...

Screaming and howling...

Children crying...

Cities on fire...

_Blood..._

That _horrible_, _evil_ and _spine-chilling _laughter...

Please...

Please somepony...

_ANYPONY_

Wake me up...

**WAKE ME UP**!

.

.

.

My wish came true.

I shot my head up, opening my eyes as wide as they would open.

I quickly regretted that when the sun glared right into them. I squeezed them shut, the light of the sun blinding me slightly. I started opening them again, slowly this time, allowing them to adjust to the bright light.

I was sitting on the ground. I looked around. I seemed to be in some forest. Nopony was around. No animals were around, just plain silence. And it wasn't a comfortable silence, it was eating at me.

I stood up, feeling funny.

I looked down at the ground and was greatly confused. My legs were, longer? but... how?

I also noticed that I was wearing royal shoes with my cutie mark embedded on them in pure gold.

I also noticed I was wearing a necklace, which also had my cutie mark on it. They were reflecting the bright light of the sun and were shining like it. It resembled Luna's necklace style, but with Celestia's colors. My cutie mark was the same color as it always was on my flank.

How in [i]hay[/i] was I wearing those? I don't remember wearing them, or even having them.

I tried remembering how I got them, or how my legs were longer, more so, how I got here, in the middle of the forest, alone, with nothing but dead silence surrounding me.

Wait.

I don't remember anything! How did I get here? why was I taller? I can't remember! My mind was less vivid than a photograph that was splashed repeatedly in the ocean.

You'd think it would be that easy. That it would be fine to have this feeling of cluelessness.

How wrong you are.

It is like being lost in a maze. You have no clue, not even a slightly little one of what was going on. You know nothing, where to go, what to thing... Absolutely _nothing_!

I just sat there for what felt like hours, just looking around. No sound, no movement. Not even in my brain worked... You'd think I just froze in place.

.

.

.

What am I gonna do?!

I needed to find somepony. As fast as I can!

I stood up, firmly planting my hoof on the grassy and muddy ground, making up my mind.

I have to calm down and find some help. I took a deep breath, trying to accomplish that task.

I started walking, hearing the sound of my hooves clacking on the ground. The silence was so much that I could even hear my heart beating faintly. And it was beating fast.

I spread my wings, which resulted a gust of wind to blow and a cloud of dust picked up, surrounding me and catching me off guard, thus making me take in a large amount of dust, which made me cough a little.

That was strange.

My wings weren't big enough to make the kind of wind it created, with the minimal amount of force I applied on the muscles to open them.

I looked behind at my wings.

I was shocked to see that they have grown, quite a lot actually. They were almost the size of Luna's.

The feathers were a lot more in number, like there was quite a _lot_.

I'm probably bragging by now. But dear Celestia, they were more beautiful than ever.

I shook my head. There's no time for things like this. I had more important matter on my hooves.

I flapped my wings to lift off the ground, it's new size giving me a bigger boost than I had expected. It took me a while to get used to their new size.

It was actually quite a lot easier to fly now.

I flew above the trees trying to spot someplace I knew. Somewhere I could get the answers I was desperately craving for.

I did. although I wish I hadn't.

I was in the Everfree forest, that's for sure.

Because I saw Zecora's hut.

I landed in front of it, which caused a bit of dust to pick up. I have to get used to these little clouds of dust.

I looked at the hut and around it. The sight that my eyes were seeing made me flinch.

The hut of the grey, striped zebra, was destroyed. Like a battle went down at the place.

There were black burn marks everywhere. The ground had pieces of glass scattered everywhere, which shimmered brightly when the sunshine reflected off them.

To tell you the truth, I was afraid of looking inside.

I noticed that the door was not there. It must have been knocked down. That fact made me even more afraid to look inside.

As I walked to the entrance, I stepped on pieces of glass here and there. Making annoying noises under my shoe protected hooves.

One I was at the entrance, I looked inside... My left eye twitched.

Everything, and I use the term loosely, was utterly and completely destroyed. It was horrible.

There was glass everywhere on the floor, with the potions inside them spilled next to them. They were in all colors. Making the floor look like a rainbow. A messed up one, that is.

The pan from the center of the hut was dented beyond repair and thrown to the other edge of the room.

I looked inside Zecora's bedroom.

The bed was in pieces, as well as everything that was in the room. Shreds of wood were scattered on the ground everywhere.

I looked around, trying to find something of use.

I then saw something shining.

I took a closer look at the strange object, and I instantly recognized it. And by doing that, it made my fears grow wilder than before.

There lying on the ground was one of Zecora's bracelets. It was bent and split in half.

I levitated it with my magic, and brought it closer to my face to examine it.

It was surely Zecora's, you could tell from it's size and color.

Then something on it struck me... something that made me start to worry about the my Zebra friend.

There, on the bracelet was a stain... a red colored stain...

_Blood_... You could tell from the smell it was.

I lost control of my magic over the shock of discovering that.

I looked around the place I found the bracelet.

I noticed some red liquid I did not see before, which was splattered here and there.

A thousand questions were bobbling in my head right now.

All these clues, these evidences lead to one horrible conclusion.

That Zecora was captured and injured, maybe even dead...

I was shaken very badly from this.

I needed to get out of here... NOW!

I flew out of the already broken window... not caring one bit that I broke it more.

I flew as fast I could l. I had to get away from here, this was horrible.

Then something hit me. If this was Zecora's hut, then... Ponyville is a few strides away!

A tiny spec of hope rose within me.

I quickly changed my direction. Next stop, Ponyville!

Maybe my friends will explain what happened!

I quickly flew through the forest. Dodging the trees that came up once in a while.

I was really getting the hang of my wings now... unlike when I first got them...

I remembered the awful moments of my life, when I had to learn how to use a new biological part of my body. Just thinking of how many times I landed face first in the lake or mud, or even ground... just gives me shivers all over again.

It was to the point that some ponies were asking me about the mysterious 'blush' that was on my face for the first week of flying lessons!

I shook my head. This -certainly- was not a good time for happy, pink and funny flashbacks. I had questions to be answered... I hope they get answered.

The journey went on silently. I still spotted no sign of life. That was really strange. This forest should be filled with hundreds of wildlife and animals. Non was to be seen nearby. The trees almost felt dead too.

Either that, or my mind was playing tricks on me. In the end, I was on an adrenaline rush after all the things I went through in a few hours.

I sighed loudly. This journey is taking too long. The feeling of being lost and not knowing eating at me like crazy.

All of a sudden, my head slammed into an object, hard object. Which made me lose control over my flight and crash on the ground. Bringing the 'object', or rather person with me.

"Owwwwwww..." Wait. That voice. It was a deep and funny sounding stallion voice. I knew this pony!

Or should I say draconequus?

I opened my eyes and looked at the draconequus I just crashed on. He had a nasty bruise on his face. I'm guessing that's where my head hit.

Speaking of my head... "OWWWWWW" I cried out loud. Only earning a whimper from the draconequus.

I got off of him by flying and landing right behind him.

He... looked a bit different...

His colors seemed to be some kind of... dull, and pale. He had a big wound on his chest, closer to his left side. I wounder what caused that...

He was dirty... dust and mud all over his body. Ugh, that smell! he really needs a bath!

Also, I noticed, there were a LOT of scratches on his body.

He started whimpering and mumbling, indicating that he was about to wake up.

And being impatient after going through all that I went through today, I started shaking him with my hoof. "Discord! Wake up!" I said, sounding a little impatient. No surprise.

Upon hearing my voice, his eyelids shot open, revealing his strange looking, different sized red eyes. They kept staring at me, while I stared back at them.

He quickly shook his head, standing up, wincing and clutching the wound on his chest. That really must hurt.

He looked at me with a frightful looking expression and then he began. "I... I... I am so very sorry your highness..." He said his voice sounded shaky. And did he just call me 'Your Highness'?!

Then he did the most unexpectable thing you'd think.

He got onto his knee and bowed, lowering his head down and putting his lion paw on his other knee.

Well this was...[i] something[/i]...

I waved my hoof at home, motioning him to stand up. To which he did.

"I... I didn't know you were flying here. I.. was just attending the... job that you assigned me with" He said talking fast, a tone of fright evident in his voice. What was Discord, the spirit of chaos, afraid of? "I did not mean to bump into you like that" he said, tapping his claw onto his paw.

I didn't know how to respond to that. He was acting really out of his normal 'go lucky' personality. I just wanted some answers!

"Hello Discord... It's alright, you don't have to apologize" I said, which made him loosen up a little bit.

I didn't have time for formalities, I wanted answers. And while Discord wasn't the best person to get them from, he was my 'friend'. So I 'trusted' him...

"Discord, can I ask you a question?" I asked him, as bluntly as it could have sounded.

Discord looked at me. His expression blank. "Why, of course your majesty. You may ask anything you want" He told me. His voice came to me as automatic, like he was unwillingly forced to talk to me.

I looked up at him with confused. Even at my new height I had to look up, to make eye contact with him. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"When did I become like this?" I said, motioning to my 'new' body "I mean when did I become taller? and when did my wings grow so large?" I asked while spreading my wings to show him it's 'new' size "Also, Why are you calling me 'your highness'? Don't you usually call me Twilight or Twi?"

Discord gave me a look, that read 'What in the hay are you talking about?'. He just stared at me a tilted his head slightly, looking at me as if had escaped from a mental care center.

"But... But whatever do you mean? your highness. You were this tall since three years and the same goes to your wings" He took another look at my body and wings "I don't notice any difference, your highness. My apologies" he said putting his paw on his heart and looked to the ground.

Well, I had enough! "Discord! Stop acting like this! You're creeping me out! Stop it with all this 'your highness' stuff!" I snapped at him as he took a step back "Why are you acting like this? and what exactly happened three years ago?!" I yelled at him angrily.

He was even more confused by this. Blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes, making a 'checking if this is a dream or not' gesture. "Three... Three years ago was the first Summer Celebration with you as a princess, your hig- I mean, Twilight"

.

.

.

.

.

What he said hit me hard. Like someone threw a whole mountain on my head.

All of a sudden, all the memories came flooding back to me, as if the words of Discord had broken the invisible barrage that was blocking out my memory.

My jaw was hanging open as the realization of everything came back to me.

"The Celebration..." I mumbled, too shocked to even move a muscle "That pony... He shot me a magical beam..." I told now one in particular.

"Twilight?" came the voice of Discord, sounding as confused, if not more, than I was. "Is something wrong?" he asked. For the first time I could sense true emotion in his voice since he first spoke. Concern.

I looked at him, still shocked and overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories. I could remember everything now.

Celestia's speach, the lowering the moon raise the sun and make a start rainboom, then that figure showing up, killing a whole squadron on Royal guards then shooting me with a magical beam, my friend running towards me and that spinchilling laughter before everything went dark.

"I remember now..." I told him "Is... Is this what that pony has done to me? made me... bigger?" I asked him curious "and how come I have some kind of amnesia? is it his doing?" I asked pleading for an answer.

Discord, then did yet another unexpected thing.

He opened his arms and caught me in a hug... a [i]very[/i] tight hug... which Pinkie gives us usually.

"Oh Twilight!" the emotion was back to his voice. His happy joyful self seemed to be returning "How I'm GLAD you're back" He said, while what appeared like to be... crying?

Discord was crying. Because of my 'return'.

"Discord... Can't... Breath!" I panted, barely able to talk.

"oh" he said, releasing me. He smiled at me joyfully as he did a happy dance in the air.

What in Celestia?

Wait, that makes me wonder...

"Discord... Can you take me to Celestia or my friends? I want to talk to them... maybe they'll explain this better than you did" I said, hoping that my wish would come true.

Discord remained dead-still in midair, stopping his happy dance. He turned to me with a hurtful expression on his face. I almost saw a tear forming in his eyes.

"oh" he said in a very depressed voice, looking at the ground by now "About them..." he said giving me bad suspicions on what could have had happened to them. Zecora's hut came into my mind and I flinched at the horrible thoughts I had.

"Are... are they... alright?" I asked him, fearing what the answer may be. His expression not making it better.

He kept looking at the ground "No... they are not... alright" He said looking at me and his face going from hurt to angry

"And it's ALL because of YOU!"

To be continued

Okay not my best chapter... but come on I have to have the introduction (which I hate doing, it's so boring).

I just can't wait to get into the plot (no pun intended)

I'll just leave you with another, less exciting cliff hanger. This chapter was really boring and I'm sorry.

BUT I PROMISE! GD CHAPTERS ARE ON THE WAY!

On another note:

WOOHHOOO best season finale EVAH!

Can't wait for season 5 *face falls* which won't be until next year T_T

Now it's 2:34am and I really need to sleep so...

Yeah that's pretty much about it... see you in the next chap, which will be up in a week or to hopefully!


End file.
